Nostalgia
by Scarleet Rin
Summary: Ino menemukan albumnya saat kecil pada waktu yang salah. Apa salahnya bernostalgia sebentar di waktu yang sempit ?/Oneshoot


**.**

 **.**

"Ada apa Ino?" lelaki berkulit pucat itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang selalu tercium _aromatherapy_ lavender dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Emm, lihat berkas berkas bersampul cokelat tidak ?. Kemarin malam kutaruh di sini. Aduh~ bagaimana ini ?" wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat tampak mengobrak abrik lemari berkas.

"Mungkin Inojin tahu " Sai mengambil ancang ancang untuk membantu istrinya yang sedang kesulitan.

"Inojin tidak tahu " wanita itu, Ino, berjongkok di depan rak terbawah, lalu mengaduk aduk isi rak itu.

Sai membantunya mencari berkas yang menurut Ino harus diserahkan pada Tsunade siang ini juga.

"Sampulnya cokelat muda"Ino melempar map map dengan frustasi ke belakang punggungnya.

"Mungkin Inojin ta-"

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak tahu ! " Ino menatap Sai dengan frustasi. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya memasang wajah pias.

"Argggh !." Ino menumpahkan isi sebuah kardus berdebu dengan kalap. Sai tampak berusaha menenangkan Ino tapi tidak tahu caranya.

Ino berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, mencoba meredakan kekesalannya dengan cara menghembuskan nafas dalam dalam. Ino melakukan itu berkali kali hingga sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Nah, ayo bantu aku mencari berkas itu Sai kun. Mungkin berkasnya ada di lem-, eh apa ini ? " Ino menatap sebuah buku tebal yang tidak sengaja tertendang olehnya. Ino membungkuk untuk mengambil nya.

"Eh? album photoku dulu ?."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Gaje ,abal,rush,typos**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino membersihkan debu yang menempel pada sampul kulit album tebal itu.

"Sai kun, lihat " Ino memamerkan album super tebal itu pada Sai yang sedang merapih barang barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Sai mendongakkan wajahnya "apa itu ?."

"Album photo ku dulu. Ayo kita lihat dulu di ruang tengah " tanpa menunggu reaksi Sai tentang hal itu, Ino seenaknya menarik tangan Sai dan menyeretnya ke sofa.

 _Apa Ino lupa ia sedang mencari berkasnya yang penting itu ya ?._

Ino menempatkan Sai di sisi kirinya lalu mulai membuka halaman albumnya.

" Aku pulang bu " terdengar sebuah suara dari pintu depan. Pasti Inojin.

"Bu, tadi bibi Saku-, ayah ?, ibu ? " langkah Inojin terhenti ketika mendapati orangtuanya sedang tertawa tawa.

Secara teknis, hanya ibunya yang tertawa ,ayahnya hanya menampilkan senyum tertahan.

Ino mendongak dari album itu dan mendapati Inojin sedang menatapnya dan Sai dengan bingung.

"Ah sudah pulang ya. Di meja makan ada tempura dari bibi Temari " kata Ino pada Inojin ,lalu menekuri kembali album itu.

"Jangan lupa cuci tangan mu !".

" _Ha'i."_

Tetapi, ketimbang makan, Inojin lebih penasaran apa yang membuat ibu dan ayahnya tertawa.

" Ada apa sih bu ? " tanya Inojin di ujung ruangan. Lalu ia beranjak menuju sofa tempat ayah ibunya duduk.

Ino menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kanannya." Lihat nih."

Inojin tertegun menatap photo ibunya.

Seorang bayi berambut pirang pucat memasukkan kelima lima jarinya yang mungil ke dalam mulutnya.

Inojin beralih ke lain foto. Seorang balita meniup lilin ulang tahun, di sisinya ada seorang lelaki dan di sisi lainnya seorang wanita bermata teduh.

Inojin meyakini kedua sosok itu adalah kakek dan neneknya yang sudah ' di surga ', seperti ungkapan Ino pada Inojin jika ia menanyai keberadaan kakek neneknya.

Setelah beberapa lembar, Inojin menyela dengan polos "mana foto ayah?. Di sini semuanya foto ibu " Inojin menoleh untuk menatap Sai.

Ino melirik Sai yang menampilkan senyuman getir, mengingat masa lalunya yang bahkan tidak mengenal orangtua sendiri.

"Ehem, Inojin. Dulu ayah paling tidak suka di foto oleh kakek dan nenek mu " Ino mengusap puncak kepala Inojin.

"Apa ibu dan ayahnya ayah sudah 'di surga' ?" tanya Inojin lagi.

Ino mengangguk. Pilihannya untuk mengelabui Inojin saat ini berhasil. Terkadang berbohong itu diperlukan untuk menghindari kemungkinan kemungkinan buruk terjadi.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti. Mereka mulai membuka lembaran lembaran album yang mulai kusam. Terkadang diselingi tawa dan jeda untuk menceritakan kejadian saat itu.

Foto Sai mulai banyak saat ia dan Ino mulai berkencan. Menurut Ino, foto yang paling ia sukai saat ia dan Sai berjalan jalan di taman Konoha.

"Di foto ini ibu cantik sekali " telunjuk Inojin mengetuk ngetuk sebuah foto Sai dan Ino berbalut kimono pengantin.

Ino mengibaskan poni panjangnya." Memang dari dulu ibu sudah cantik "katanya narsis.

Saat membalik halamn selanjutnya, foto Inojin versi bayi terpampang manis di sana.

"Kyaaaa~~, Inojin manis sekali~~" spontan, Ino menarik tubuh Inojin ke dalam pelukannya.

"I..ibu !" Inojin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya.

"Gomen Inojin kun~, kau manis sih" Ino melepaskan pelukannya." Ah, lihat Sai kun. Inojin imut ya" Ino menunjuk sebuah foto ia, Sai , dan Inojin saat hanami.

Sai menggiyakan dengan mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepala istrinya.

Ketiga orang itu bernostalgia dengan cara melihat kumpulan foto foto lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **omake**

Ino berdiri dari sofa untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Makan siang mau dengan apa ?" tanya Ino pada keluarganya. Ia memakai celemeknya untuk mempersiapkan makan siang.

Sai bangkit dari sofa lalu melirik jam dinding.

"Ino chan " panggil Sai sambil menenteng album untuk disimpan di rak.

"Ada apa sayang ?" sahut Ino sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus tofu dari kulkas.

"Apa kau jadi menyerahkan berkas untuk Tsunade-sama ?" Sai menuju tempat berdiri Ino.

"Aku mene-" belum selesai Sai berbicara, teriakan Ino sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Ke..kenapa baru diingatkan SEKARANG !" Ino melempar talenan yang ia pegang lalu pandangannya menuju sesuatu yang dipegang Sai.

"Kutemukan di rak ruang tengah " Sai mengulurkan berkas itu.

Tiba tiba Inojin menyahut dari sofa. "Tadi bibi Sakura menitipkan pesan kalau pertemuannya dimajukan setengah jam".

"TIDAKKKK " tanpa pikir panjang Ino menyambar berkas yang ada di tangan Sai. Ia telat 7 menit dari pertemuan. Padahal Tsunade sangat disiplin tentang waktu.

"A..aku pergi " Ino melesat keluar dari dapur.

"I..Ino chan, tunggu." Sai mencoba memanggil Ino.

Bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar. Ino sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Kau masih memakai celemek, Ino chan..." gumam Sai pelan.

.

.

.

 **A.N**

Kelar juga oneshoot yang satu mikirin idenya. Summary sama titlenya gk nyambung ya?

Alay ?. Aneh ?.Bantu Scarleet memperbaiki tulisan dengan direview.

( **Tertanda ~ Scarleet )**


End file.
